Everyone Dies
by FallenAngel92
Summary: AU:Neji only wanted his name to be remembered through out the ages. Tenten never wanted anything to change. Fate is such a cruel thing. ONE-SHOT, M for failed attempt at a LEMON


**Everyone Dies  
Summary: AU: Neji only wanted his name remenbered throughout the ages. Tenten never wanted anything to change. Fate is such a crule thing.  
Rated _M _for _lemon_.  
_One Shot_  
This story is based on a scene from the movie, **_Troy_**. I'm currently obsessed with it.  
Neji- Achilles  
Tenten- Briseis**

**And I know, I know. I haven't updated Summer Fling in awhile, buttttt I was in the mood for some NejiTen lemon!  
ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

The Greeks had came back now. Tenten heard them leaving this morning, intent on tearing down Troy's wall. She groaned as she heard the King coming back into his hut. He didn't sound happy. 

_What did he exspect? My people to bow down? _Thought Tenten, she hoped he wouldn't want that bath he talked about late yesterday afternoon. She winced and rubbed her wrists, they were purple from where they had tried her so tightly. Her face was dirty, her vigin robes were no longer a shade of white, and her hair needed to be combed. She remenbered how violently Neji had acted after the King declared she was to give him a bath. Calling him a sack of wine, she believed and swearing that before he died, he would look down on his corspe and smile. And He was going to kill those two men if they hadn't released her.

But luckily he had listened to Tenten, she never wanted anyone to die for her. That's why she became a temple priestess, to love and obey Apollo completetly. She hated hearing about War.

"Ah, there you are!" exclamied the fat King. He motioned for her to stand on she did, not wanting any trouble. "We could not break down the wall today, my dear but that means nothing. Now, my men need amusement..."

Tenten gasped, she had heard that before, when Neji's servant had given her to Neji.

_"And they thought she'd...?" asked Neji drinking from a pitcher._

_"...Amused you, my lord" he answered and left._

Tenten ground her teeth as the guard laughed and grabbed her roughly, he reached up and cupped her breast, probably bruising it. She heard the King's laughter as the man removed her struggling form from the tent.

"Get off!" Tenten screeched, she wildly flung herself around. The guard struggled and slapped her.

"Be still, Trojan whore!" he hissed. Tenten stopped, shocked at what he called her, she's never lain with a man! Now she struggled harder as they approached more men.

"Look Men!" he shouted, "The spoils of war!" The men around the campfire cheered, 2 more getting up and helping to secure her.

"Please stop!" yelled Tenten. They only laughed and pushed her from man to man, each grouping her. She slapped one of them and was slapped back. Two men grabbed her from behind and held her fast. A man brought out a hot steer marker. Atlest she thought that was what it was. She didn't care at the momnet, one of the men held her face and bared her neck to the other man. He stepped closer to her, laughing.

"Better to be a Spartan slve than a Trojan-!" one of them exclamined. Tenten closed her eyes and awaited the pain.

It never came, Neji grabbed the steer marker and burned the man holding it, then hitting one of the men holding her. All the men soon backed off. No one dared challenge Neji, who's mother was told to be a godess.

After he picked her up bridal style, Tenten let out a sob. She buried her face in his shirt, hoping this was all a dream. He entered his hut and laid her on the furs. Tenten scooted back, far away form him.

He picked up a wash basin and rung out a piece of cloth, "Are you hurt?" he asked. His voice deep and beautiful like him. He had long brown hair, which he kept tied back with leather most of the time. He stood six and a half feet tall, rippling muscells underneath tanned skin. But his most striking feature were his white eyes, they held no pupil. Most told that he inhireted them from his mother. His face looked to be carved out of marble, never revealing any emotions.

Neji leaned toward her and attempted to wash her dirtied face, she slapped his hand away. He leaned toawrd her again and attempted to wash her face, she slapped him away yet again. He gave up and threw it at her, she threw it back. He put the cloth back in the wash basin and picked up a platter of food.

Tenten hated being dirty, but she wasn't about to let him wash her. She rung out the cloth and brought it to her face. She tenderly touched it and winced, her face had many scratches on it.

"Eat" he ordered, holding the platter to her. Tenten eyed him and took a grape.

"I've known men like you my whole life" she stated, wiping her face.

"No, you haven't" he replied, staring at her intently. Tenten looked down and blushed.

_I shoudn't feel this way in front of him_, Tenten thought angrily. "You think you're so different from a thousand others?" she asked. When he only stared back she continued, "Soliders only understand war, peace confuses them".

"You hate these soliders, then" he assumed, picking up a strawberry.

"I pity them" Tenten snapped.

"Trojan soliders die for you, maybe they deserve more than your pity..?" he asked, being calm this whole time. He made Tenten wanted to rip her long brown hair out. She looked back at him to find his eyes were studing her body. She blushed, _it's not like he can tell...my virgin robes are rather loose. _

"Why did you choose this life?" asked Tenten, drawing his attention away from her body.

"What life?" he asked. Tenten wanted to slap him

"To be a great warrior" she hissed.

He nodded, "I chose nothing. I was born and this is what I am." he studied her, "And you? Why did you choose to love a god? I think you will find the romance one sided." he smiled.

"Do you enjoy provoking me?" she asked, if her face hadn't hurt so much she would of smiled back.

He grinned rather boyishly, "You serve the gods?"

Tenten didn't hesitate, "Yes, of course."

"And Ares, God of War?"

"All gods are to be feared and respected" she recited, every follower of the Gods knew that.

He leaned forward lowering his voice, "Let me tell you a secret...They, the gods envy us. Because we are mortal. Any moment might be our last. That makes everything more beautiful, because we're doomed. You'll never be more lovelier than you are now..." Tenten blushed and looked away, "And I'll never be here again".

Tenten bit into her grape, "I thought you were a dumb brute" she said, "I could have forgiven a dumb brute."

Neji smirked, "Enough, you are tired. Got to sleep...Tenten" The beautiful woman nodded and pulled a fur over her small frame. She closed her eyes and waited until he fell asleep.

Neji sat on his bed thinking of the young priestess. So beautiful, even in her worst state, he thought. Her face was now clean and showed a number of small scatches. He didn't know why but it enfuriated him to hell, that other men touched her. _Mine_, he thought, letting his barbarian half get the better of him. He shook his head and looked at her again. Her breasts now rose as she breathed peacefully. Her white garment signified that she was a virgin, her flowery smelling hair and attitude towards men told she was royalty. And she was a Trojan, all things he was always told he could never have.

_To bed a Virgin Princess..._he thought. He forwned at the feeling in his lower stomach. He stood, removed his clothing and slid on his bed, welcoming the dreams of a brown haired and brown eyed priestess.

-

It was well past midnight when Tenten assumed he was fast asleep. She quietly sat up and tiptoed over to where she found a small knife, big enough for sliting throats. She didn't want to kill him, but want choice did she have?

If she didn't kill him now, he would kill others. She stood at his bedside and looked upon his beautiful face. She sat down on the bed, beside him and slowly moved the blade towards his throat.

As soon as it touched his skin he spoke, "Do it" he said. Tenten almost gasped in shock. He opened his white eyes and stared at her.

"If I don't kill you now...you will kill others..." she said.

"Many" he replied.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

"Everyone dies, it is every mortals fate. Whether it be today or thirty years from now. Do it" He urged her, he slowly reached up and grabbed her arms, she did not move, "Do it" he said again. He quickly flipped her over, putting one leg in between her legs.

Tenten's heart was pounding, What was he doing?! Fear coiled inside her along with a tightening in her lower stomach. The feeling was foregin to her.

Neji reached back and grabbed the hem of her robe, pulling it up. Tenten flet the cool night in her bare lower regions, she knew what his intentions were. Yet she did not fight him.

He looked at her and she gasped, his eyes were so dark now, as if lust fogged them over. He leaned toward her face, now looking at her battered lips. Tenten swallowed and rubbed her womanhood agasint him, hoping to ease the feeling of need between her legs.

Neji kissed her lips and groaned, this woman was a drug to him. He egarly took what she gave so freely. She ground her hips into his and moaned.

His kisses becaome rough, more demanding and she still responded. He placed himself in between her legs and pulled the robe higher. He slipped a hand under the top and cupped her breast. Tenten ached against him, her hands moving wildly over his taunt back.

He postioned himself at her opening and pushed sightly. Tenten moaned and bucked her hips forward, wanting more.

He laid he head in the crook of her neck and sucked at her pulse. He thust forward in one solid motion, grunting at the tightness.

Tenten gasped and dug her fingernails in his back, the pain was unbearable down there. Neji leaned up and kissed her tenderly on the lips before starting again. But Tenten's pain soon became glorious pleasure and she moaned loudly.

His thrusts becaome so fast Tenten couldn't keep up with him, she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. Neji licked her bottom lip and she opened to him. Tenten moaned in his mouth as she felt the tightening in her stomach squeeze tighter.

Neji grunted and thrust harder. Tenten arched as the coil sprang loose, she felt Neji's hot liquid filling her. He slumped on top of her, exhasted. Tenten too, felt exhasted and closed her eyes, feeling content.

Tenten's heart raced with only a love that can never be know to man.

_I love him, I love a Spartan. I love Neji._ But Tenten would never say it.

-

For only the gods knew that fate would tear them apart. Neji would die by the hand of her younger cousin, never to say the words that she need to hear. He would kiss her one last time before she left to go to safety, and he, Neji, them man whom no one thought could die, would fall.

But the joke was on the gods now, for Tenten was carrying the son of the man, who people say walked with giants, in her womb.

* * *

_It sucked didn't it? Eh, I guess I suck at writting AU stuff. [ Blah, But I hope you enjoyed it, even a little. This was just a lil one shot I've been wanted to sumbitt for a long time._

_And I'm planing on uploading a NaruHina fic based on the song, 'See you again' by that one girl...I believe her name is Miley...or is it Hanna? idk, please review!_

**And whoever can tell me where I got the title from gets a minimal part in the story _Summer Fling_! If you get it right, I'll reply, clear?**

_HINT- You probably need the DVD Troy to get the answer right...hehe, come on peeps!!!_

_REVIEW!!!_


End file.
